Outcast
by Rinne Kagamine
Summary: One-shot. Miku is the outcast that everyone hates and Neru is the most popular girl in school. But one day, they become friends. Yet, Miku's life is yet to get harder... (A/N: It's really cliché and it's really bad... so yeah... sorry about that...)


Outcast

I, Miku Hatsune, walked through the crowed hallways of high school. I was always labeled as an outcast, or nerd. But she didn't care. It's not like anyone did until the most popular kid in school came up to her. Her name was Neru Akita. She'd always bug me about standing up for myself or be more social. Something I knew I'd always fail on.

Neru always came and bugged her until I agreed that Neru could help me a little. A little. But little goes a long way, they say.

Neru and I slowly became friends and the bullies stopped picking on me.

I really felt as if nothing could separate us. But school and her 'friends' slowly preoccupied Neru.

You see, Neru had people that said they were her friends just to get attention, so I guess you could say she had NO real friends. Except for me. I was her only friend.

I was at home when I heard on the news that a young teen girl was killed not so far away from my house and I went to look who it was and horror hit me, as I knew who it was. It was Neru.

I ran to the scene and I tried to reach out to her but the policemen pulled me back as tears rushed down my face. Neru, my only friend, had died.

I wouldn't come out of my room for days, I just cried all night long and when school came around, I didn't go. My grades slipped and I barely made it out of high school. Opps…. I forgot to add it was my senior year that year. Sorry about that….

When it was Neru's funeral, I laid down the last of the flowers. Yellow daisies, was her favorite she told me all so long ago. When I set them down, I said a silent prayer.

'Dear God,

Please help my friend Neru Akita. She could use all the help she could get. Even though I know you watch over us and know what happens to everyone, I want you to know that she had a hard life and I wish that you take care of my friend as she did so to me.

Amen.'

After a while I got money to go to college and I met my second friend there. Her name was Lenka Kagamine. Lenka and I had a lot in common. We both where bullied in grade school and we both had little friends so we kind of clicked. From that day on, things got a little better. I met the rest of her family. She had two other brothers and a younger sister. We eventually became best friends. But along the way, I fell in love with her younger brother Rinto Kagamine. He was only one year younger than me and we dated until he turned twenty-one and I turned twenty-two.

We had a young girl a year later and the family was over joyed at that because they all found families by then and we where actually the last ones to actually have a kid. Lenka got married to Rei Kagene while Rin got married to Mikuo Hatsune, my brother. Weird huh? I miss to mention a lot in this little thing I write at this very moment. I guess it wasn't relevant at the time…. Well, Len got married to Aria Utatane, commonly called IA.

When we had our child, I decided to name her Neru to dedicate my dead friend.

Rinto and I never where really rich though. We where always in the middle or poor with money and income. But even though our run-down jobs, endless taxes, Rinto being away for a while for work, Neru and I lived on. I noticed she reminded me of my friend in so many ways….

She had the natural cheeriness and innocence Neru did, but she also had the steeled look and glare she'd give if anyone insulted her friends or family.

I think that some day she'll live by the passed on advice I'll give her that means to never give up. I have faith she will because that's what Neru did and even though Neru was amazing and all, I think my daughter can do more that what Neru ever did. But my friend always had a way of showing people she was the best at anything when someone challenged her, so I wish the best of luck to my daughter because life isn't easy. And I know, I know, that my friend always has a way to win. Good luck.

* * *

**I know it sucks... I just had an inspiration and let's just say, I kind of lost it and this wasn't as good as my thought in turn... So yeah... And this is kind of my Thanksgiving story to you and making up for never working on my chapters for my other stories... I'll be busy for a while so I won't update for a little and I'm so sorry about that... I'm also sorry if this story really sucks...**


End file.
